Cataclyst/Unknown (BWU)
Started from the bottom, now I'm here on '''my' own wiki.'' "I don't fear '''anything', I don't even fear The Unknown, instead I laugh at it."'' History: Cataclyst is a cat that [[Hunger (Transformers-A)|likes,no,LOVES eating things]]. She hates Mondays and also hates dogs. She would later call herself Unknown. She would later encounter Prowl,the Librarian and think he was weird. It was unknown if she was a stray cat, or not but it's known that she had liked to wander around and just see things. She had wandered around one day, and saw a battle. She had saw Jazzimus and Crackers fighting Soundwave and Sky-Byte like the usual, instead, this was no usual. Seamstrike was just lying there on the ground injured, and Cataclyst was worried for her. Seam had petted the cat, and Cataclyst didn't mind. She had though that she was helping, even though she didn't know what exactly was going on or what she was seeing. The Dark of The Moon: She watched as much chaos had happened around her, though she didn't leave Seam's side. She saw Zelda and Alonia fighting Codebind. She saw Starscream organize the Seekers and fly by, with Veil shooting at them. Painbow and Ruby Rube would duel, energon splattering on the metallic grounds of Cybertron. Soundscream and Greenvixen shot at each other, and the gray soldiers marched. It looked like the End was near, but then there also was hope. Springer and Hornet would fight. No clout, no mercy and no tears!: Flounder would've made a speech about how the Predacons would never succeed and that eventually, Terrorism will fall. As everyone was asking the President questions, the little mongrel scurried to Flounder's side. Flounder picked up the little fleabag and said that she represents the new day. The day that eventually will come, with terrorists galore seeing the error in their ways. They'll all concede, and Good will always succeed in this endless war against the evils in and across Cybertron. But when this said day comes, we will give no mercy to those scumbags no matter what the cost is. We will never back down,never say never. Crawl like the little tumor you are!/Fire and Fury: The Predacon leader Megatron was very persistent, and would've did anything to achieve his goals even though he had really felt like a figurehead at times. He felt like one day, Starscream would usurp his place. He felt like there was a sword tied to a string hanging up above his head. He was waiting each and every stellar cycle for the final call though he had knew that the Spymaster and Sound Warrior Soundwave was faithful to him. He was very unsure about Vanquish though, as he was a wild dog. Speak softly and carry a long stick or speak loudly and carry a big gun: Lunge and Limewire had escaped, and Silverbolt had to do his brother's work and go after them. Silverbolt had thought "How come my brother gets all of the praise, and I don't? I do much more than him.." He was very jealous of the knight. Silverbolt would've hired a force of nature, the hunter known as Crowbar. Crowbar chased down the two in his car mode, then transformed, throwing crowbars at their legs. The two would've fell, and he would've cuffed them. Once he had returned to the Elite Guard, he'd think "I think I did well on this one." but would've been proven wrong as Yellowsword quacked and barked at him. Yellowsword said that what Silverbolt did was lowbrow, even questioning his methods. Silverbolt dared and yelled back at the General, and Yellowsword slammed both hands on his desk, then flipped it. Yellowsword said that next time, he'll actually get Jazzimus to do something like that. Yellowsword petted the cat that was in his lap all of this time, saying that everything's ok. She meowed in confusion and returned to the cage that they had placed her in. Colorscheme: Orange,yellow and white. Optics: Blue. Gender: Female. Altmode(s): It's unknown if she actually has a robot mode here, but she transforms into a cat and not a jet here like Unknown did in New Beginnings. Allegiance: Unknown, but I'm going to say Maximal as she's now in their hands. Weaponry: If she even does transform out of her altmode, she'll be using two rifles. Specialties: Unknown. Behind the Scenes: Cataclyst's based off of Garfield which is why she has an Orange colorscheme. "Speak loudly and carry a big gun." is Cannontrot's quote and "Speak softly and carry a long stick." is Teddy Roosevelt's. "Fire and Fury" is named after Donald J. Trump's threat to the North Koreans. "The Dark of the Moon" is named after Transformers:Dark of the Moon. "But instead I laugh at it" is referencing Unknown's Second-In-Command (Tailstrike) who laughs at things in New Beginnings. Cataclyst's probably mode-locked since I had wanted her to be in her cat mode this entire time. Category:Females Category:Female Category:Maximals of Uprising Category:Good Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers:Beast Wars Uprising Category:Characters Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021